Cell Vs Hatchiyack
by SSJ-K29
Summary: Cell, who has just entered hell, has a mysterious encounter with a man called Hatchiyack. Will Cell Triumph over this creature or lose and cease to exist?Please read and review for more stories!
1. Cell's encounter

"KA...me...ha...me...HA!" Yelled perfect form Cell. He was countering Hathciyack's "Revenge cannon". Cell thought to himself "How is he so strong?!" A few days earlier, Cell and Gohan were having a huge Kamehameha clash. "I have to beat you! HA!" said ssj2 Gohan. "NOOOOOOO!" screamed Cell and then it was dark. Then he woke up to see himself a little white blob. "What happened?" He would soon find out.

Then, Cell realized that there were hundreds of blobs that looked just like him. They were all waiting in a line that seemed to lead up to a huge bulking man. Cell could barely see it but saw a sign that said "King Yemma." "Who is that?" pondered cell. Eventually after a few minutes he made it to the front of the line. "Hmm... So you're Cell I presume?" said king Yemma with a booming voice. Cell didn't say a word but he thought, " How can he tell I'm Cell?! I'm just a white blob like everyone else here!" "Send this one back to hell." "Okay sir..." said a small skinny man with horn's and blue skin. "Right this way you" he pointed to cell. Cell then was escorted to hell.

At first he wondered if there were other souls around him. Then he was suddenly transformed back to his old, perfect, self. "What?! I'm me again!" So he simply had a look around. "So this is the after life.." he thought. Then a he man with red skin teleported right in front of cell. "Who are you!" Cell yelled. "SAIYANS!" the creature yelled. "Saiyans?" cell wondered. "Oh he must sense my saiyan energy. "GRAHH!" it yelled as it charged toward cell. "OH NO!" said cell. Cell quickly dodged it's attack then countered it with a quick death beam to the back. It didn't have a scratch. "No way!" thought cell. Then it quickly shoot a full power energy wave at cell with light speed. "Whoa!" said cell as he quickly used "Perfect Barrier". "That was close..." cell said. Then when he looked it was gone... or at least for now.


	2. The power of pure evil

Days after the odd encounter with the unknown creature, Cell was simply relaxing and thinking that would just all blow over. After he battled , he soon met up with Frieza, and they talked about there hatred of Son Goku. "... and that's how I died." said Cell. "Yes, I have rallied the Ginyu Force and my father, King Cold, to help us reek havoc on Hell said Frieza."Humph, I'll definitely help you guys out if you want to. Anything to get some excitement out of the after life" cell said. " Than it's a deal, we'll start soon cell see you." said Frieza as he flew off. It has now been a few days since then and cell was bored as ever. "Ugh, nothing to do, and no action!" said Cell. But, he was dead wrong.

After a few more agonizing hours cell had just about had enough of all the boredom. Then, coming at a zooming speed, came Frieza, who looked very afraid. "Cell, RUN!" screamed Frieza. "Well what's the matter Frieza?" asked cell. So Frieza stopped right in front of cell and quickly told him about a man called Hatchiyack, and described what he looked like. "What a second, that's who I fought a few days earlier!" Cell exclaimed. "What?! You now this beast!" yelled Frieza. "Yes, I fought with it earlier and a couldn't lay a scratch on it-" he stopped talking in fear. Hatchiyack was right in front of them.

"N-No..!" cell fearfully said. It quickly punched Frieza in the gut then used explosive wave to knock Frieza out. "FRIEZA! NO!" yelled cell. "You'll pay you bastard!" said cell as he gritted his teeth. Hatchiyack then charged right toward cell. Cell jumped up and elbowed it to the neck. Then kicked it to the side and Hatchiyack flew into a huge rock. Cell thought it was gone but then Hatchiyack flew up out of the rock barely scratched. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" yelled cell at the top of his lungs. "I AM THE STRONGEST WARRIOR TO LIVE AND YOU WON'T MOCK ME!" yelled cell as he charged right toward the beast. "Take this, Ha!" said cell as he barraged it with many punches. Cell then punched it in the gut and uppercut it and finally took a step back and shoot it with a huge Kamehameha wave at Hatchiyack. "It's gone." said cell. But, unexpectingly Hatchiyack shoot a huge Revenge Cannon at cell and nearly killed cell again. Cell could barely keep his eyes open, but he saw Hatchiyack fly away and cell felt safe for a moment as it was gone. But it wouldn't be the last time he would see Hatchiyack...


	3. The final battle

Cell, after being knocked out had finally woke up to see Frieza at his face. " 'bout time you woke up, Cell." said Frieza. When Cell looked around everything was ruined and destroyed. "Wh-What happened?" asked Cell. "Well after the beast left I awakened and saw you lying here on the ground, and while I was healing you, Hatchiyack came back and destroyed everything here." Then Cell got up and searched for the creature along with Frieza. They had a plan to kill Hatchiyack.

Still, after a long time of searching the thing was no were to be found. "Ugh, we'll never find it!" grumbled Frieza. "Don't you worry we will find it and destroy it once and for all." So when they finally found it, it was standing around as if it were expecting them. "Humph, time to show you my full power!" said Frieza. Then after charging his Ki for a minute he was at 100% power. "At last time for you to die!" yelled Frieza as he attacked Hatchiyack. But Hatchiyack simply dodged all of Frieza's attacks and simply shoot a huge Ki blast at Frieza to push him back, then used his revenge cannon multiple times to finish Frieza off. It was now up to cell, and he fought Hatchiyack with all his strength. "I will beat you!" yelled cell. Cell managed to get a few hits on Hatchiyack and the same with Hatchiyack himself. Then Hatchiyack charged his Revenge Cannon once more from a distance and fired right at cell. "This is the strongest one yet!" exclaimed Cell. "KA...me...ha...me...HA!" Yelled Cell, and the beam struggle began. "How is e so strong?!" thought cell. Then out of now were Goku, who was a super saiyan shoot another Kamehameha wave at Hatchiyack. "CELL NOW!" yelled Goku. "R-Right." said cell. Then with all there strength they pushed back Hatchiyack and won

Afterwards Goku told Cell he had been watching everything then he went back to heaven. Then Frieza woke up and said: "What happened?! Were is Hatchiyack?" yelled Frieza "I'll tell you later Frieza." said Cell. Thanks to him and Goku there was finally peace in the after life. The End.

Author: Don't forget to share this story, and review it. Thank you for reading and more is on the way!


End file.
